legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P3/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen approaching the house after arriving from Stark Tower) Alex: There she is guys. Erin: About time. That party has got me drained. Jack: Same here. Alex: You think Rose and Lenny did alright alone? Emily: Oh I'm sure they're fine Alex. Alex: I hope so. (The heroes approach the door) Erin: Rose, Lenny we're home! (The heroes open the door before they're met with a horrendous smell) Kyle: *coughs* Oh god! Uraraka: What is that?! Alex: Look! (A slime trail is seen going into the kitchen and finally into Erin's bedroom) Erin: Oh no, Rosie! (Erin runs into the house to her room as the others slowly step inside trying to block the smell) Izuku: *coughs* What's going on in here?! Kyle: We got another slime trail! And I think its from Rose this time! Bakugo: Jeez this is disgusting!! Mina: Omega you know what's going on? Omega: I'm not entirely sure. I haven't seen this from an infant before. Erin: AHH!! (The heroes look at Erin's bedroom door) Jack: Erin! Alex: Jack, come help me check on her! Jack: Got it! Alex: You guys try and clean that stuff up! Mina: Aww man! Miles: Gross.... (Alex and Jack run over to the door and get ready to open it) Alex: Erin you- OOOOOH! *Covers his face* DUDE!! THAT STINKS!! Jack: *Covers his nose* It smells like burning garbage! Alex: Just open it! (Jack turns the knob and the two enter) Alex: Erin? Are you okay?! Erin: Rosie, calm down! Hehe! (Jack and Alex find Erin with Rose sitting on her licking her face. They notice Rose's new form) Alex: Whoa! Jack: She....She changed! (Erin is laughing at Rose licks her face) Erin: Haha! Okay Rosie stop! Stop it already! *Notices Alex and Jack* Oh guys! Look! Rose: *Stops licking and sees Jack and Alex* Guys! Look at me! I've grown! Alex: She looks just like Lenny now! Jack: How?! Erin: She said she started getting thirsty after we left when her body started melting. She and Lenny worked together to get her water when they came in here as she started changing! Rose: Yeah! *Hops off Erin* Check me out! I got legs! I can walk now! Alex: Man you look so different. Jack: She doesn't have Lenny's spines though. Erin: Yeah, must be a gender thing. Rose: Probably. But at least now I can walk! Lenny: Yep! Rose: Can you believe it Lenny! We're growing up now! Lenny: I know its great! Rose: Yeah I'm gonna love walking- Erin: *Picks up Rose and hugs Rose* Oh I'm so happy for you Rosie! Rose: Thanks mommy! Erin: Huh?! Jack: Mommy? Rose: Oh! I mean uhhhh....Erin! Yeah, Erin. Lenny: That's not what you said, you said- Rose: I SAID ERIN!! Erin: Did....Did you guys hear that...? Jack: She called you mommy Erin! Alex: Awww! Now that's adorable. Rose: Guys! Erin: You....You really consider me a mom to you? Rose: Uhhhh..... Erin: *Hugs Rose* Then I'll be the BEST mom in the world Rosie! Rose: You.. You don't mind? Erin: Of course I don't sweetie! Why would I hate anything you do? Rose: Well I just- Erin: Just because we're not one in the same species, if you wanna call me your mother, it doesn't bother me. Rose: Well, if you're sure. But I still prefer Erin than mom. Erin: That's fine with me Rosie. Call me whatever you want. Rose: So I can call you Ice Cube? Erin: Okay, maybe not like that. Rose: What? It's a nickname! Erin: *sigh* Okay, anything that doesn't make fun of my powers Rosie. Rose: Okay... (Erin hugs Rose) Erin: You wanna come out into the living room? Rose: Yeah! Lenny: Yes please! Erin: Then let's go. (Erin, Lenny, Rose, Alex and Jack leave the room as they find the heroes suffering from the goo's effects after they cleaned it up. Richie is seen vomiting in a trash can) Jack: Jeez, you alright there Richie? Richie: That....smell...! Alex: Was it that bad? Miles: Yes...It was! (Miles is seen standing over another trash can) Miles: It was the WORST smell ever! Rose: *Moans* Emily: Oh wow! Rosie you look like Lenny! Erin: Yeah, she said it happened after we left. Rose: Trust me, it hurt! Emily: Aw are you okay? Rose: Yeah, I'm fine. Kyle: Hmm... No spines though. Erin: It might be a gender thing. Ian: That might explain it. Lenny: Yeah. Though I think they might do something in the future. Emily: Yeah, maybe when you're older you'll figure it out. Lenny: Maybe. Rose: But hey, I got feet! I got walk now! Charlie: Big deal. I've walked before. Uraraka: Hey Charlie no need to be upset. Be happy for Rose. Charlie: But now I have to go through metamorphosis again! Sammy: Yep! And now I'm older than you! Omega: Well, technically speaking Sammy, Charlie's still older considering how recently you were born. Charlie: Yeah! Sammy: What?! Aww man...! Jessica: *Pats Sammy's head* Aww don't be sad Sammy. Rose: *Gets on the floor* Well now that Sammy and I are growing up and you guys are back from the party, what do you wanna do now? Izuku: Hmm. Good question. Alex: I don't have any ideas. Miles: Hey Richie, you got anything? (Richie finishes vomiting as he looks up at the others) Richie: A weak stomach if that's what you're wondering. Momo: Should we call your sister to help you out Richie? Ian: I can help the stomach if you need it. Richie: Nah it's fine. Though I think I'm gonna go to bed for now. Miles: You sure? Richie: Yeah... (Richie starts heading to his room holding his stomach) Richie: Wake me up in an hour or so.... Alex: Alright, see you later Richie. Richie: Goodnight. Rose: Sorry Richie... Richie: Forget about it, not your fault... *Goes to his room* Miles: Don't worry Rosie, he'll be alright. Rose: I hope so.... Alex: So, you all wanna go outside? Rose: Sure! Sammy: I just hope I don't find another Kraken out there. Jessica: Me neither. Lenny: Wait what? Sammy: Nothing Lenny. Emily: Wait I'm confused to. Alex: Don't worry about it. Let's just have some fun. Erin: Yeah come on let's go. (Later the scene goes outside) Kyle: Huh, nice view out here. Emily: Yeah! Lenny: I love it! Alex: You guys wanna jump on down? Kyle: Sure! (Kyle, Emily and Lenny jump down onto the beach) Kyle: Nice beach? Emily: I know right? Me Lenny and Rose spent a lot of time of time while the others were gone. Lenny: Yeah! Rose: I don't remember Lenny doing much other than poking the ground though. Lenny: Hey! Rose: Not to mention when you tried eating sand. Kyle: PFFH!! WHAT!? HAHA!! Lenny: I didn't know what sand was! Emily: *Pats Lenny's head* Its okay kiddo. Lenny: She's making fun of me! Emily: Alex, you all coming? Alex: Yeah! Coming down! (The others jump down next to the three) Erin: Here we are! Rose: Hey Erin, let's go swimming! Erin: Sounds like fun! *Goes off with Rose* Jack: Don't drown the child Erin! Erin: I won't! Rose: Wait, child? Jack: Just a joke Rosie! Rose: He's mean Erin. Jack: Huh?! Erin: Oh I know Rosie, I know. Jack: Oh that's it! You're both mine! (Jack runs after Erin and Rose) Rose: AHH!! Erin: Run Rosie! Alex: *sigh* There he goes. Jessica: They do make a cute couple don't they? Alex: I guess. I'm just glad mom and dad approve. (Jack is seen with Erin in a playful headlock) Jack: Say I'm mean one more time. Do it, I dare you! Erin: Get off you jerk! Rose: ERIN!! Erin: Don't worry Rosie I got this! Jack: Well, say it! Erin: You're mean! (Erin slides from Jack's arm before diving underwater) Jack: Erin! (Jack drives underwater after her) Jessica: Should we do something? Alex: Nah. Besides, getting between those two would hurt. Jessica: Yeah you might be right. (Erin then rises from the water suddenly holding Jack up by his throat) Erin: Say you're sorry sweetie! Jack: OKAY OKAY I'M SORRY!! LET GO PLEASE!!! Erin: Hmm.... Better idea. (Erin lets Jack go of his throat, then suddenly drives at him taking them both underwater) Jessica: What are they doing? Alex: Oh boy. Jack's not getting out this one easy now. Erin's doing some underwater wrestling. (Erin is seen holding Jack underwater) Jack: *In his head* Dammit, it was a joke Erin! (Jack then realizes something) Jack: *In his head* Wait, my powers! I can control elements! (Jack uses his powers and pushes the water upward, allowing him to surface and catch his breath) Jack: *panting* Finally! (Erin then resurfaces) Erin: Aww no fair! Jack: I said I was joking honey! Erin: Well I was just playing around! Jack: You play rough... Erin: Oh you say that like you don't love playing rough. Jack: … Okay you got me there. Erin: See what I mean? Alex: You guys okay? Erin: Yeah! Jack: Yep. Rose: Do you need me to help you with the meanie Erin!? Jack: *Growls* Erin: He's not being mean Rosie! Its all good! Rose: Good! Jack: I'm. Not. Mean. Erin: Aww come here, let me cheer you up. Jack: Tell her to apologize first. Rose: Never! Erin: Rosie, apologize. Rose: Fine. I'm sorry Jack... (Erin pats Rose on the head) Erin: There you go sweetie! Rose: Yeah.... Jack: Well, that makes me feel better. Erin: Hey, how about you go give Jack a hug for calling him mean now? Rose: Aw man Erin! Erin: Rose...! Don't make me let the monsters out. Rose: Okay! I'll give him a hug! Jack: How's that supposed to help? Erin: You'll see. (The two go up to the beach) Jack: Erin seriously I don't get how a hug- (Rose hugs Jack's leg) Jack: -is gonna.... help.... Emily: Oh I see what Erin is doing! Jack: I feel.... good for some reason. Erin: Yep. It's her power remember? Jack: Oh.....right.... Rose: Better now? (Rose lets go of Jack) Jack: Yeah.....Yeah I am. Rose: Good. Jack: *Pats Rose's head* Hey thanks for that. And I'm sorry to. Rose: Oh its okay. Erin: That's better. Now that we're all good and happy, let's have some fun people! Jack: Yeah! (The others run over to join Erin and Rose in the water. It then cuts to the city as a man wearing a black hoodie walks down the street late at night before entering a tavern and sitting at the bar. The man seems visibly troubled.) Bartender: Can I help you sir? (The man looks at the bartender) ???: Water. Bartender: Water? ???: Just water....Please. (The Bartender looks confused for a moment before he shrugs, grabs a cup, fills it with water, and gives it to the man) Bartender: Here you- (With inhuman speed, the man grabs the cup and drinks the water almost instantly before putting the cup back on the table) Bartender: Whoa. ???: Thank you. Bartender: So....You doing okay kid? You look like you've seen a ghost out there. ???: It's-It's nothing. Just a bad day is all. Bartender: Well, can I know your name? ???: Huh? Bartender: I always ask my customer's name. It helps me identify familiar faces in my bar. ???: Yuri.....My name is Yuri. Bartender: Oh! You out from Russia? Yuri: You could say that. Bartender: Man. You're pretty far from home comrade. What brings you all the out to New York? Yuri: Long story.... Bartender: You visiting or- (The bartender then notices a few specks of blood on Yuri's hoodie) Bartender: Wait..... Yuri: Huh? (The bartender goes for a closer look before a voice is heard) All Might: Hello citizens! (The bartender looks up at All Might as Yuri tries hiding his face with his hood) Yuri: *In his head* Dammit, not now. It's too soon. Bartender: Oh! Hello there sir! Yuri: Hey there hero..... Bartender: What brings you here today? All Might: Just visiting the city! Figured I'd stop by something to drink before I head home! Yuri: Yeah you know, I think I'm just gonna go. (Yuri gets up and goes to leave) Bartender: Hey wait! You didn't-! (Yuri quickly walks out with his hood over his face) Bartender: Hey! That man didn't pay! (All Might sees Yuri leave before he's shown distressed as he walks away) Yuri: Phew, that was close. They- All Might: Hey! (Yuri stops as his eyes dart around his surroundings) Yuri: Crap.... All Might: You need to pay for that drink sir. Yuri: I-I thought I did sir! I uhhh.... All Might: Look, this can all be solved with ease. Just give that man some money and you can go! Yuri: But I- All Might: Hold on. (All Might sees a small blood stain on Yuri's shoulder) All Might: Why is there blood there? Yuri: !! Um I uh... I... I cut my self! Some blood must have.. Gotten on there. All Might: Then why- (Suddenly, a woman is heard screaming) All Might: Huh? Woman: T-That's...! There's a body! Murder! All Might: What?! Yuri: Oh crap.... (All Might walks over as a hand is shown lying on the ground before cutting to see a man lying dead on the ground. A charred stab wound is seen going through his chest as smoke rises from it) Woman: He-He's dead! All Might: Sir....? Yuri: *In his head* Crap. *Out loud* Y-Yeah...? All Might: Do you know anything about this? Yuri: W-What is it? All Might: Did you kill this man? Yuri: Huh?! W-Why would you- (All Might turns Yuri around, finding more blood on his hoodie, causing him to step back) Yuri:!!......! All Might: Oh my...! (Yuri then turns and runs away down the street) All Might: Hey! (Yuri is seen running as he looks back at the street behind him before he runs into All Might in front of him, knocking him down) Yuri: Sir please, I-I can explain! All Might: You can explain down at the police station. Now coming along please. Yuri: You don't understand, it was an accident! All Might: Like I'd believe such a villainous lie. Yuri: Excuse me? (All Might then grabs Yuri's arm and lifts him up) All Might: Now come along peacefully. Yuri: Alright have it your own way. (Yuri's arm begins to transform into hundreds of crawling nanites) All Might: What?! (The nanites crawl onto All Might's arm before reforming into Yuri's arm) Yuri: I am sorry. (Yuri kicks All Might back before he jumps onto the roof of a nearby building and runs off) All Might: HEY STOP! (All Might starts to go after the mystery person Yuri...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts